Forbidden Love
by Ph0enixS0ng
Summary: Edward and Jacob know they can never be together because Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf - it is impossible to fight against their nature. Why is the forbidden fruit always so tempting? Jacob/Edward slash.


**Title: **_Forbidden Love_

**Author:** _Phoenix Song_

**Beta Reader: **I-am-a-slash-addict, SapphireNight

**Disclaimer:** Twilight, Stephenie Meyer

**Summary:** Edward and Jacob know they can never be together because Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf - it is impossible to fight against their nature. Why is the forbidden fruit always so tempting? Jacob/Edward slash. One shot.

**Author's Note: **Takesplace at the end of New Moon, after the Volturi incident. _Italics _denote the past; for example, the first italicized section takes place before Bella moved to Forks. Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews!

##

_"You're late," Edward accused with a hard glare._

_"You're early," Jacob countered with a smile, immediately defusing his lover's anger. "I can't run as fast as you," he added innocently. He had known what Edward was for a while now; the vampire had confided in him months ago. However, he feigned ignorance around his family and friends, not wanting to encourage the rumours going around the Reservation that the Cullens were dangerous. He knew in his heart they weren't, that they survived off the blood of animals instead of the blood of humans._

_Edward laughed._

_"I'm not angry, love," he said, embracing his companion. "I was just impatient to see you." He pressed his cool lips against Jacob's warm ones, entangling his hard hands in the other's long dark locks._

_Jacob moaned softly in surrender. He felt his knees grow weak as the vampire slipped his cool tongue into the teen's waiting mouth, claiming the cavern within as his own, as he had on many other occasions._

_They were at their special meeting place in the woods, just outside of the Reservation and away from prying eyes. It was nothing out of the ordinary, really - just a small, hidden corner of the woods that they had cleared of rocks and other nuisances._

_When they finally broke apart, Edward took Jacob's hand and led him a short distance away to the soft blanket he had laid on the ground prior to the teen's arrival. _

_Before Jacob could realize what was happening, Edward swept his feet out from beneath him by hooking his foot around the teen's ankle and tugging slightly; the vampire caught him before he hit the ground, however, and gently laid him across the blanket._

_"I hate it when you do that," Jacob said with furrowed brows._

_Edward straddled Jacob's hips and pressed his lips against his cheek._

_"Do you hate _this_?" Edward asked, his cool breath tickling Jacob's ear._

_"Yes," Jacob replied stubbornly._

_"And _this_?" The vampire thrust gently against the teen's hips, allowing his arousal to tease his lover's through their clothes._

_"Yes," Jacob repeated._

_"How about _this_?" This time, Edward slipped a cool hand into the front of Jacob's jeans and firmly held the throbbing length within._

_"Oh, yes!" Jacob moaned, his feigned attitude quickly changing._

_Edward smiled and tucked his face into the crook of Jacob neck, teasing the sensitive skin there with quick flicks of his tongue._

_Jacob wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their cocks together once more. He slowly swiveled his hips; the friction caused both of them to moan softly._

_"Have you ever wanted to drink my blood?" Jacob asked for what had to be the umpteenth time, allowing his lips to brush against his lover's cheek as he spoke._

_"I've told you I haven't," Edward said patiently. "As attracted as I am to you, love, I'm not attracted to your blood."_

_"Why not? You're attracted to the blood of humans, right, even if you don't actually drink it?"_

_Edward sighed._

_"Now is _not_ the time for this," he said gently, pressing a finger to Jacob's lips. _

_It was the answer Jacob had expected, the one he was always given. Whenever he brought up the topic of his blood, Edward became fairly distant and evaded his questions. He wondered why . . . He had heard from his father and the other Elders that the Quileutes were descended from wolves and he knew that the Cullens were banned from hunting on their grounds. He had a strong suspicion the two were connected somehow, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how or why._

_His thoughts reached a standstill, however, when Edward raised himself up to take his shirt off, revealing a plain white undershirt under which chiseled muscles could be seen. Jacob self-consciously looked down at his own body. It was fit, to be sure, made up of slim muscles sheathed in his dark skin, but it still carried the awkwardness and lankiness of adolescence._

_"Beautiful," Edward breathed._

_"I didn't know you were so narcissistic," Jacob said with a smirk._

_Edward smiled, just about taking the teen's breath away._

_"I was talking about you," he said, running his hands gently over Jacob's clothed chest before he removed the shirt entirely, tossing it to the edge of the blanket beside his._

_"Liar."_

_"I would never lie about that," Edward said seriously. "I love you and everything that implies, including this gorgeous body of yours." He unzipped Jacob's jeans next and slid them down his legs, along with his boxers, revealing Jacob's hard, wet desire._

_Jacob shivered slightly as a slight gust of wind blew on his nether regions, but he wasn't cold. He craved the feeling of the cool wind on his naked body, craved even more the coolness of the vampire's body against his when they made love . . ._

_Almost faster than his eyes could follow, Edward disposed of his clothes as well, revealing his hard body; it was much paler than that of his companion, yet just as flawless. The vampire readjusted their positions so that Jacob's legs were spread wide, wrapped around his waist. Then he inserted his fingers into Jacob's mouth, allowing the teen to lick and tease them before he leaned down and slid the wet fingers into Jacob's waiting entrance._

_Jacob moaned loudly and pressed back against the fingers, wanting them deeper inside him. He followed Edward's slow rhythm, moaning with pleasure each time the fingers entered him once more . . . In . . . Out . . . In . . . Out . . ._

_"Don't make me wait any longer," Jacob practically begged, tightly gripping Edward's waist in an attempt to contain himself. "I want you so badly."_

_"I might hurt you," Edward said hesitantly. _

_"You won't, love," Jacob said. "I'm ready for you." He arched, opening himself up to the vampire._

_Edward stroked himself a few times with his wet fingers, wanting to make sure he wouldn't hurt his frail human lover. Then he positioned himself against Jacob's entrance._

_"I'm ready," Jacob said again._

_The vampire thrust forward at an achingly slow pace, completing him at last. They moaned together as the friction rippled across Edward's hard length. Then he began to move, thrusting in and out of his lover in long, smooth drives._

_Jacob moaned and gripped the blanket beneath him, feeling the pressure building up in his loins each time the vampire re-entered his body. _

_"Cum for me, love," Edward said, reaching between them to massage Jacob's arousal with his cool, practiced hands. His gentle thrusts quickened, for he could feel himself nearing the edge as well. They came together and Edward collapsed on top of his lover, slightly weakened from his orgasm._

_"I love you," Jacob whispered huskily, his eyes fluttering shut._

_"I love you, too," Edward replied. "Nothing will ever change that . . ."_

##

Jacob suddenly sat up in his bed, his eyes snapping open. Rivulets of sweat ran down his face and chest as if he had run a marathon. His jean shorts felt uncomfortably tight at the front and he was almost mortified to see that his arousal was hot and hard.

He hadn't had that dream - well, memory, really - in a long while, the one of him and Edward together as they used to be . . . as lovers. Their time together seemed like it happened so long ago, before he had turned into a full-fledged werewolf, even before Bella had moved to Forks. Their relationship had been kept a secret from everyone, including their closest relatives and friends, due to the grudges between the Cullens and the Quileutes. Jacob hadn't understood the need for it back then, but learning about his wolf heritage opened his eyes and he realized the true reason why he and Edward weren't supposed to be together.

They were enemies by nature - it was in their blood to loathe and fight each other. It would have been nigh impossible to change generations of hatred between their kinds.

Things had seemed so much simpler before Jacob became a werewolf, although Edward had probably already suspected what he was to become. Even with all the secrets and lies, being together seemed to make sense back then. Edward was the _only _thing that made sense back then, Jacob realized.

Then when Edward met Bella, he was immediately drawn to her. He craved her silent mind, was intrigued by her mortal frailty . . . Jacob was interested in her as well, but for a different reason entirely. She understood him and was able to empathize with him; she was like his sister, but even closer. Without realizing it, she had driven them further and further apart, until finally, they had called it quits.

Jacob was well past it now, moving on with his life as Edward appeared to. After all, it _was _a long time ago.

Why, then, was he thinking about his former lover now?

He started when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the phone ringing down the hall. He heard his father answer it, speaking in hushed tones. Not a moment later, Billy knocked on his door.

Jacob sighed and rolled out of bed to open the door.

Billy regarded him with a serious expression.

"That was Charlie - she's back."

Without even thinking about it, Jacob slipped past his father with a muttered thanks and dashed out of the house, making his way to the woods. Once he was out of sight of the Quileute Reservation, he whipped his shorts off, tied them to his ankle, and transformed. Then he ran as fast as he could towards Bella's house, his wolf form allowing him to dart through the trees in record time.

His father didn't know what had been making him so edgy lately, neither did his pack. He had been particularly careful when he was in his wolf form, not wanting the other wolves to think he had betrayed them by dating a vampire, even if he wasn't seeing Edward now. They had certainly noticed that some areas of his mind were well guarded, especially lately, but they suspected it was due to Bella.

Jacob let them believe the lie; after all, it was a lot easier to swallow than the truth. They didn't know that Bella was only part of the story. While Jacob certainly cared about his best friend, she wasn't the cause of his anxiety. She wasn't the one he thought about during those long, sleepless nights. She wasn't the one whom brought pain to his heart every time thoughts of her entered his mind. She wasn't the one Jacob was in love with . . .

_He _was . . .

The werewolf arrived just in time to see Edward walking around the side of the house to Bella's window, having just dropped her off in her room and been kicked out of the house by Charlie. Jacob hastily changed back into his human form, pulling his shorts on as he went. His nose began to burn when the sickly sweet scent of the vampire reached him.

Edward stopped when he heard Jacob approaching, but he didn't turn around.

"You're angry with me," he said quietly, reading the werewolf's thoughts.

"You left," Jacob said, his nostrils flaring with rage.

"I had to," Edward replied firmly, spinning around on his heel to face his former lover.

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

"I thought I was protecting her!"

"She wasn't the only one you ran out on!"

Edward's golden eyes widened when he saw the thoughts running through Jacob's head, scenes and dialogue from the werewolf's recent dream.

"It wasn't the only dream like that," Jacob said, knowing what the vampire was seeing.

"I thought you hated me," Edward said almost incredulously.

"I don't hate you," Jacob said, his voice softening. "I could never hate you, not after everything we've been through." He fell silent for a moment, then, "But you're in love with my best friend." He dropped his gaze.

The vampire approached him and gently held his chin in his hand, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Things are more . . . complicated between us now that you're a werewolf. I never wanted things to end, but it's for the best."

"It doesn't matter," Jacob said, suddenly irritated. He forced his chin out of Edward's grip and stomped away towards the woods.

"Why did you come here?" Edward called, asking the very question that was running through Jacob's mind.

"I don't know - it doesn't matter," he said again, waving his hand in dismissal. Once he was out of sight of Bella's house, he pulled down his shorts and prepared to transform.

A sudden movement behind him made him snap around in defense with his teeth bared.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember," Edward said softly, his golden eyes running up and down Jacob's nude form.

Jacob was too angry to feel timid. Besides which, Edward had already seen him naked more times than he could count, although his body was different back then.

"You're not allowed to say things like that anymore," he said. "You gave up that right when we separated."

"I didn't want us to separate," Edward said in the same soft voice.

"But we did," Jacob snapped. "You chose her."

Edward regarded him silently for a moment, then said, 'She is dear to me, but she isn't the one I am in love with . . ."

"It just makes more sense to be with her," the werewolf finished for him with a wry smile. "I get it." He turned his back to the vampire and transformed, his nails and teeth lengthening as russet fur burst through his skin. He leapt over a log and hastened away from Bella's house, away from the vampire he loved . . . His mind was clouded with rage, but he couldn't understand why.

What had he expected from this visit? Edward to leave Bella for him? Edward would never do that, not while he believed she needed his protection from the darkness of the world. An apology for leaving? Truthfully, the vampire didn't owe him that courtesy - they had been separated for years and their innate hatred for each other went back even further than that.

Or maybe he _did_ get what he expected, even if he didn't realize it. He had seen Edward, had talked to him . . . No one was watching them at the time, so they didn't have to pretend that they hated each other . . .

Jacob started when he felt a pair of hard, strong arms grab onto his hind legs and squeeze. A slight whine emitted from his throat when his chest hit the forest floor with a loud thump, forcing all the air from his body. The werewolf tried to kick his legs free, but realized he couldn't. The stranger's hold was strong, incredibly strong to have jerked him to a sudden stop like that. He knew of only one type of being strong enough to take down a fully grown werewolf, only one type of being that would burn his nose like this - a werewolf's enemy, his only enemy . . . He whipped his head around, preparing to attack his assailant. His dark eyes widened when he saw a pair of familiar golden eyes staring back at him.

'Let me go!' he thought angrily, snarling at the vampire.

Edward smiled; his pearly teeth gleamed in the dim moonlight filtering through the trees.

"No," he said, his nose wrinkled slightly from the werewolf's scent, so intense at such a close range.

Jacob struggled furiously and snapped at the vampire, but Edward continued to hold on, barely flinching when he felt the werewolf's sharp teeth pierce through his skin.

"Jacob!" Edward said firmly, starting to lose his patience.

If anything, Jacob struggled harder.

"STOP!" Edward ordered, tightening his hold slightly.

Jacob whimpered when he felt the vampire crush his legs between his arms; he immediately ceased his struggles.

"If you don't run away, I'll let go," Edward said, cautiously loosening his grip.

'I _can't _run away! You broke my legs, you asshole!' he thought angrily. He knew full well they weren't broken, having broken enough of his bones by now to know the difference, but they definitely hurt like hell!

Edward let go completely, carefully and gently lowering the werewolf's legs onto the ground as he did so.

"'They're not broken," Edward said, tapping his temple matter-of-factly.

Jacob growled.

"You forgot these," Edward said, holding out Jacob's shorts.

Jacob avoided his gaze and stared at the ground with feigned interest.

'You can't have followed me like this just to return my shorts,' he mentally said to Edward, his thoughts laced with rage.

"I wanted to talk to you," Edward said, sitting down on a nearby log. He absentmindedly rubbed his wounded arms as he waited for them to heal.

Jacob didn't want to talk, but he didn't feel like he had any other options either - the vampire had confined him well, at least for the time being. Jacob didn't know what to do. He didn't dare change back to his human form. At the same time, however, he wondered if staying in his wolf form was the best idea. If any of the pack members were patrolling nearby, they would hear his exchange with Edward. Then the entire pack would know that something had gone on between them. It was a dangerous situation to be in.

"I don't like how things ended between us," Edward continued, pointedly ignoring the werewolf's thoughts.

'There's no point dwelling on the past.'

"Don't be like that."

'What's done is done!' Jacob insisted. He angrily leapt onto the vampire, forcing him onto the ground. His large paws firmly held Edward's shoulders in place, pushing him deeper into the soft dirt. 'Why can't you just let it go?'

With a quick twist of his legs, Edward tripped the werewolf's hind legs. The sudden movement caused Jacob to lose his balance for a moment and he loosened his hold on the vampire's shoulders, just long enough for Edward to struggle out of his grip and jump out of the way.

Jacob growled and darted forwards to attack once more.

Edward reacted in a blur a movement, stepping aside when Jacob was only inches away from him. Unfortunately for him, however, Jacob had another trick up his sleeve - figuratively speaking, of course. The werewolf firmly planted his back paws against the trunk of a nearby tree. Then he bent his hind legs and kicked out so that he was propelling towards the vampire at breakneck speed. Having caught the vampire off guard (since he hadn't technically thought about what he was going to do in advance), he pushed him to the ground once more.

Edward's eyes widened from the impact and any air that was left in his body was immediately forced out.

Jacob glared down at the immobilized vampire, baring his teeth. He faltered slightly in confusion when Edward raised his head up to rub his cheek against the fur on Jacob's foreleg. His pale lids fluttered closed as he inhaled the werewolf's strong scent.

"I missed you," Edward said, opening his eyes.

'You're with Bella now.'

"I love her," Edward said thoughtfully, "but so do you."

'It isn't the same.' Jacob pushed down forcefully, regarding the vampire with sad, lonely eyes.

"It's possible to love more than one person, Jacob," Edward said, seemingly unperturbed by Jacob's anger.

The phrase struck a chord within the werewolf. He let go of Edward's shoulders and planted his forelegs on the ground instead, allowing the vampire to raise himself up to his elbows to meet his gaze. Jacob slowly fazed back to his human form. His dark skin glowed softly in the moonlight, his strong muscles clearly defined.

"But you can only choose one," Jacob said softly. As if suddenly aware that he was still straddling Edward's hips, he hastily straightened his legs to leave. However, the vampire caught hold of his arm and yanked down - hard! Jacob fell on top of the rock hard body, his face pressed against Edward's chest. Before he realized what was happening, Edward gently - yet firmly - grabbed the back of his neck and forced his chin upwards.

Their lips met, Jacob's warm lips molding into shape around Edward's cool ones . . . but not as much as they used to. The realization melted his heart and he felt himself relax in the vampire's strong arms.

Edward ran his cool hands over the werewolf, enthralled by the heat emitting from the nude body. He wrapped his legs around Jacob's waist. His eyes darkened with desire when he felt Jacob's tongue dart out to tease his lips; he slipped his own tongue out to caress it and invite it into his eager mouth.

Jacob willingly obliged and Edward moaned when he felt the werewolf's tongue slip into his mouth, re-familiarizing itself with the forgotten cavern. His hands slipped between them to unzip the vampire's pants. Moments later, the two lovers were groaning passionately as their hard, wet lengths rubbed against each other.

"I love you," Jacob whispered against the vampire's moist lips.

"I never stopped loving you," Edward replied, holding onto his lover's waist as the werewolf thrust hard against his hips.

Jacob pulled away. With a gleam in his eye, he reached for the vampire's shirt and tore it off with twist of his hand, tossing the rags a short distance away. He raised himself up just high enough to do the same with the vampire's pants. Before Edward could protest, he lowered himself down once more, pressing his burning cock against the vampire's cool waiting entrance.

'I want to take you this time,' Jacob thought, rubbing his wet member against the vampire. They had never reversed roles like this before since Jacob used to be the more submissive one, but not anymore . . . They were more equal now than they used to be.

"I'm yours," Edward said, arching against him.

Knowing he didn't have to worry about hurting his immortal lover, Jacob thrust forward in a single drive. Euphoria engulfed him; he saw spots dancing before his eyes as pleasure rippled through his body; he hadn't known this could feel so good! Without waiting for Edward's reaction, he began to move, smoothly thrusting his hips forward and back.

Edward moaned loudly beneath his lover. He gripped the werewolf's hips, encouraging him to go faster. His grip was hard enough to break the bones of any mortal . . . but Jacob wasn't mortal, not really. Edward didn't have to be as gentle as he used to be. He could allow himself to lose control, lose himself in this moment of passion . . .

"Faster," Edward moaned, spreading his legs wider.

Jacob moved faster, pounding into his lover with hard, forceful drives.

"I'm cumming," the vampire gasped. He released, his seed spreading between their naked bodies.

Jacob gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the intense convulsions along his length as his lover came. When he noticed that Edward's body was starting to relax, the werewolf began to move again - first withdrawing so that only his head was inside his companion, then thrusting forward forcefully, burying himself to the hilt.

Edward grasped his lover's hips tightly, trying to stop him from moving or at the very least slow him down. The vampire's golden eyes clenched shut; the pressure building within his loins was too much too soon . . . it was too overwhelming . . .

Jacob started to pant like the wolf he was as he thrust faster and faster into his immortal lover, bringing them both closer to the edge.

All too soon, and yet not soon enough, the end arrived and they came together.

Jacob collapsed onto the vampire, breathing heavily; sweat dripped down his face and onto Edward's pale chest.

"I'll always love you," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Jacob and kissing his damp hair. "Even if things are different between us now, I'll never forget what we had. It was special - it was real . . ."

But it wasn't meant to be.

Werewolves and vampires were never meant to fall in love . . .

##

The End


End file.
